


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of little Christmas themed one-shots set within my OT6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these take place in the future of my AU universe, when the boys are all in college or graduated and are living together in Austin.

It was Christmas time again in Texas, and Gavin and Ray were overjoyed. Even two weeks before the actual day, they were wearing Santa hats, gaudy sweaters, and singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. They had even gotten Michael to wear a hat, but he refused to budge from the sofa, content to sit and watch his childish lovers sing and dance and prance around. This was the sight the gents were treated to when they came back from shopping, finding themselves dragged into the middle of a decorating frenzy that continued for many hours. 

Finally, they all collapsed onto the sofa, admiring all their hard work. A beautiful big tree was decorated in the corner, strings of lights brightened the house, stockings were hung in a neat row over the fireplace. Fake snow was painted on the windows, gaudy light-up reindeer decorated the front yard, and mistletoe was strategically hung in the doorways. Gavin and Ray were delighted, both absolutely loving the Christmas season, and it was them who had convinced the other guys to go all out on the decoration, no matter how cheesy it was in the end. And sitting in the glow of the lights, all six of them draped over the couch and each other, the other boys had to admit that it was pretty nice. But the best was getting to catch each other under the mistletoe, and steal plenty of kisses throughout the holiday season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little less Christmas, and more just cutesy stuff.

Gavin sighed as he finally painted the last spot on the wall and took a step back. It had taken all week, but finally every room was painted the appropriate color. Of course, it would have been faster with all six of them working, but Geoff and Gavin were the only two working on it. In fact, they were the only two who knew about it at all. "It" being a brand new house. It had been a custom build, something Gavin and Geoff had been working on for years, as a surprise for the other four. For 10 years, they had been living in a tiny three bedroom, one and a half bathroom house in Austin, which barely fit six grown men and all their stuff. 

So Gavin and Geoff had, through surreptitious questioning, put together the floor plan for a sprawling two-story house that fit all of their needs and desires. There were seven bedrooms upstairs; one had a bed big enough for all six of them and a brand-new television. The other six were bedroom/office/closet spaces for each man, and three bathrooms shared between two rooms each. The first floor had a large kitchen, formal dining space, and an extensive living area. The basement held a game room as well as a two-bedroom guest apartment. They had everything finished just in time for Christmas that year, and so it was going to be their present to the others. It sat on a large plot of land, partway between Austin and the little town they grew up in. The backyard had a pool and large patio with an outdoor kitchen. 

It was the perfect house for them and was more than big enough. The detached garage even had a workshop for Jack and Ryan's tools, and there was a gym for all of Michael and Geoff's equipment. The house had extra hookups and electrical outlets to be able to handle all of their electronics, especially Ryan's extensive computer system. A little art studio in the back yard provided quiet space for Ray and Gavin to work, and Gavin had spent most of his time working on this little room. This was not only because he would be spending a lot of time there but he was really excited to show it to Ray. The poor boy hadn't had a real place to spread out his painting since he had moved out of his foster home at the end of high school. 

Standing in the art studio, reminiscing, had given the paint fumes time to get to Gavin's head, and he stumbled outside, rather dizzy. Geoff was out there, snoozing quietly in a chair, enjoying the warm Austin sun while he waited for his younger lover to finish up. Gavin sat down next to him, huddling down in his side, and looked around at the products of all their hard work. He could already see the backyard full of all their coworkers during nighttime barbecues, as well as warm days just spent relaxing around the house. Jack would be in the garage, the big doors open to welcome the breeze and allow his lovers to keep an eye on him from a distance. Ray and Gavin would be in the art studio, painting and sculpting with the floor to ceiling windows thrown wide open. Michael and Geoff would probably be boxing in the gym, or sunbathing by the pool, while Ryan sat in the shade with a computer or whatever little invention he was working on at the time. It would be so nice, so homey and wonderful, and Gavin couldn't wait for those days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, has anyone seen Gavin since this morning?" Michael came into the kitchen, rubbing his hair with a towel. The other boy had just gotten out of the shower after having gone for a run in the beautiful mild night. 

"No, but I heard him dragging stuff into his office before he closed the door, so I assume he's still in there." 

"And I'm going to assume that the git forgot about lunch and dinner. Alright, well I'll go find him and force him to eat something before the fuckhead passes out again." Michael went back upstairs, heading down the hallway until he was in front of Gavin's office. The individual bedrooms in the house had become mainly offices, of course they only used the rooms when they needed quiet and solitude to work on projects, the majority of their work was done at work or all together in the living room. Michael knocked on the door to his office, hearing a small voice swear on the other side as a bunch of objects clattered around. "Gavin, are you alright in there?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Michael." 

"Really? Do you even realize what time it is, dummy?" Michael heard a shuffling about as the other boy paused for a moment. 

"Oh... oops." Michael sighed and opened the door, pausing a moment when Gavin shrieked a little and scrambled around. 

"Gav, chill, what are you up to anyway?" 

"Wrapping presents... well, trying to anyway," Michael started laughing as soon as he caught a glimpse of his wayward lover. Gavin had somehow managed to wrap himself instead of the presents. There were bits of paper and ribbon in his hair, tape stuck to his face, paper wrapped around his body and stuck to all of his clothes. 

"Dude, what the fuck did you do?" 

"Micool, stop laughing at me!" Michael could tell that Gavin was actually fairly distraught about his situation, and came home over to help him get untangled. They sat down together, Gavin carefully hiding Michael's gifts from him, and they made short work of getting the rest of the presents wrapped. Well, Michael made short work of the rest of the presents while Gavin spent his time tying bits of ribbon around Michael's curls. They came downstairs, arms full of presents and hair full of ribbons, creating quite a spectacle for the other boys who were watching a movie, but Gavin was happy now that his gifts were finally ready, and Michael was just glad that this part of the Christmas ordeal was over until next year.


End file.
